It is believed that symptomatic hemorrhoids affect at least 50% of the U.S. population during their lives and around 5% of the population at any given time. Both sexes experience approximately the same incidence of the condition with rates peaking between 25 and 65 years of age. Symptomatic hemorrhoids are more common in Caucasians and those of higher socioeconomic status. The exact cause of symptomatic hemorrhoids is unknown. Several factors are believed to play a role in causing symptomatic hemorrhoids including: irregular bowel habits (constipation or diarrhea), a lack of exercise, nutritional factors (low-fiber diets), increased intra-abdominal pressure (prolonged straining, an intra-abdominal mass, or pregnancy), genetics, an absence of valves within the hemorrhoidal veins, and aging.
On one hand, hemorrhoids are a part of normal human anatomy and are complex vascular structures in the anal canal which help with stool control. In their physiological state, they act as a blood cushion composed of blood filled channels and connective tissue. On the other hand, hemorrhoids may become pathological when they become swollen or inflamed. There are two types of hemorrhoids, internal and external. Internal hemorrhoids are usually present with painless rectal bleeding while external hemorrhoids, if swollen, may produce significant pain and swelling in the area of the anus. When hemorrhoids become enlarged, they often cause issues with hygiene and may produce irritation of the surrounding skin and itchiness around the anus.
At the present time, there are no non-surgical advances in the treatment of swollen hemorrhoids or for the reduction of sinusoidal pressure in the hemorrhoidal plexus. Contrary to common perception, the consumption of vascular drugs and medications does not relieve the physical symptoms associated with an enlarged hemorrhoid. This is because the hemorrhoid cushions present in the anal canal are composed of blood vessels called sinusoids, connective tissue, and smooth muscle called the hemorrhoidal plexus. Unlike veins or arteries, sinusoids do not have muscle tissue in their walls, and therefore vascular medication does not help in the reduction of swelling of the hemorrhoidal plexus.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.